


Pretty Resouceful

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Horror, I don't know, Video Game Mechanics, what to tag as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: Laurie and David Tapp decide to fight Michael.





	Pretty Resouceful

**Author's Note:**

> Another amino thing I'm posting

Laurie edged round the corner slowly, peering out from behind the wall. The Game was possibly the worst a map to get going against Michael, especially when his terror radius was so small. Going from one room to the next without seeing him felt like an achievement, it wasn't uncommon to turn around and see him standing only a few feet away. Checking once more for any glimpse or him she crouched down and slowly made her way upstairs, pausing slightly to check just as she could see the floor above. Nobody in sight. She let out a sigh of relief and moved on, keeping low in the hopes to avoid Michael as much as she could.   
'Dammit.' A voice came in the distance and Laurie's heart leapt. Finally another survivor. She made her way over to the sound, not getting to close in case the curse had come from a tripped wire. She waited a while before rounding the corner and greeting the survivor in question.

'Hey Tapp.' She whispered, kneeling beside him to work on the generator.   


'Hey Laurie, didn't realise anyone else was here.'

'Neither did I, I think we must be the only ones.'  


He gave her a pained look and got back to the generator, clicking a gear into place and grimacing as some oil spilt onto his hands. As the sound off the generator grew louder Laurie grew more nervous. Michael would easily hear it and they wouldn't hear him. With the generator about to pop she took one last look around in the hopes of catching Michael's aura, quickly nudging Tapp as she saw her brother in the distance.

'Finish the gen and leave out of the door that opens up, I'll distract him.'  


He nodded and finished up the last of the wires, clicking on the lights of the generator. She saw Michael's head spin round at the sound and he started to make his way towards her. Laurie gritted her teeth and watched as Tapp left through the door, giving her a thankful smile as he did. She was the best person for the job, she knew Michael best, knew all his tricks and games plus she had something up her sleeve if she got caught. She gave her brother a hard look as he approached, fists clenched with defiance.

'Come and get me then Michael.'

***

Laurie had managed to lose him for a moment. She could hear him wandering around near her, checking all the corners and lockers. She pushed herself further into the wall, checking her pocket for the shard of broken glass. Taking a deep breath she ran out from her spot, hurtling through a window and into the freezer room. She ducked under the pigs that hung there and jumped through the other window checking behind her to see where Michael was. No sign of him.  _Shit. Where the hell had he gone?_ She ran round the corner, taking one look back before reluctantly getting into a locker. God this made her feel like Dwight. She hated lockers, didn't like the feeling knowing there was only one way out and if the killer was on the other side you were screwed. She held her breath as she heard the footsteps, pressing herself as far back as she could, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as something pressed into it. Michael's broad frame came into view a few seconds later, his knife gleaming in the dim light.  _Please leave please leave._

He paused a moment, his back to her and Laurie felt her heart drop. Her body went tense as he started to turn round and she thought desperately for something she could do. As she shook the thing digging into her shoulder became more noticeable, tilting her head round she could see the hatchets the huntress used. Could she even hold them? She'd never even thought she could actually wield one, that the entity would make it so her hand went straight through it. She reached up tentatively, her hand slowly curling around the handle. Lifting it down she realised how heavy they were and she got her second hand to help keep it upright. 

Michael was almost in front of her now. His emotionless mask making him look more sinister. Laurie lifted her chin, and braced her self as Michael stopped an arms length away from the door. He reached out with one hand, slowly at first until he grabbed the handle, yanking the door so fast that Laurie almost came with it. 

She leapt out, swinging the axe down on his shoulder as she did. She heard a muffled groan from underneath the mask and she hit him again on his arm. She tried to pull it free but the hatchet wouldn't give and Michael was reaching for her now. With a kick to his chest to knock him back she set off running, not even daring to look behind her. She headed for the stairs, towards the sound of a generator. Her throat felt cold and she was starting to get a stitch but she couldn't stop not til she got away.

'Laurie what happened? Is that your blood?' A voice came and Laurie turned to see Tapp coming out of a room behind her.   


'It's Michael's.' She told him, her voice shaking slightly. 'We need to go now.' She grabbed the detectives arm and they ran to the room above the bathroom that had the CCTV. She ransacked the shelves at the back, retching at the pig masks. 

'What are you looking for?' He asked, crouching behind the pillar.  


'More weapons.' She told him, pulling out a box full of potentially useful items. 

'But what's the point? What happened down there?'  


'I hit him with one of the hatchets in the lockers, I didn't think it would do much but it did, he bled real blood, it hurt him! WE can hurt him!'

'Are you serious?'  


'I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't now come on help me here.'

He moved out from behind the pillar reaching down to the holster on his leg.   


'Is there any bullets in there?' He asked, pulling his gun out.

Laurie searched through everything she could, finding a handful of useful things but no bullets.  


'He doesn't know it's not loaded though, we can still use it.'

David nodded and helped gather what supplies they had found into the box.   


'I'll go down into the bathroom.' He told her. 'I saw a chest round the corner it might have a tool box in there, if you check that I'll start setting stuff up downstairs.'

Laurie nodded and the two of them parted ways. 

***

She found the chest fairly easily and opened it up as quietly as she could. She pulled out all the useless stuff, stashing away a few random shoelaces for Meg who seemed to burn through them like Ace did with money. Finally she hit something cold and to her delight pulled out a toolbox, she opened it up and found not much inside. Enough for what she needed though. Getting to her feet Laurie made her way down the stairs and too the bathroom where Tapp was tying some fishing wire.

'You got it?'   


Laurie lifted up the box to show him before placing it at his side. 

'There should be enough in there.' She said. 'Just use it carefully.'   


'I'm pretty resourceful I promise you.'

He turned his attention back to the wire and Laurie looked towards the door. Now she needed to keep Michael as busy for as long as she could.   


'Right I'll keep him distracted, I'll give you as much time as I can.'

He rose to his feet, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.   


'Stay safe Laurie, don't do anything too stupid.'

She laughed nervously.   


'I'll try.'

***

She moved down the corridors, facing the wall so Michael wouldn't see her aura just yet. She needed to get as far from Tapp as she could. When she thought she was well clear she started to look around.  _Nothing. Maybe he was still laid on the floor somewhere?_ She doubted it, Michael always came back. She walked over to a locker, bracing herself before opening it and slamming it shut again with a large clank. She moved onto another, slamming them shut as she went, pushing chairs over and making as much noise as she could- all the while keeping one hand on the shard of glass. Finally as she had another locker door opened he appeared in a doorway just ahead of her. Still bloodied and bruised. The sight of it made her smile. 

'Hello Michael.' She greeted, taking a step back ready to run. 'Catch me if you can.'

He advanced quickly, swinging sooner than Laurie expected and she quickly vaulted through a window frame. He stepped through it after her swiftly albeit awkwardly. She set a steady pace, not wanted to get tired too quickly, Michael was thankfully a little slower with his injuries. She knocked over a stack of barrels, and hurtled down a flight of stairs, trying to plan a route that would take the most time.

She managed to keep Michael on the run for a while, dropping pallets onto him and even slamming a locker door into his face, much to her satisfaction. But finally she made a mistake, falling for a simple mind game in her sluggish and tired state. She felt Michael's knife cut into her shoulder and she let out a cry of agony. Grabbing onto the wound Laurie started to make her way back to the bathroom, not 100% sure what Tapp had in store for them. She stumbled slightly as she ran down the stairs and felt her heart stop as she felt the knife delve into her flesh a second time, sending her body straight to the ground. Michael was silent as he lifted her up on her shoulder and started walking, heading for the basement. Laurie felt for the glass in her sleeve and in the reflection saw Tapp stood behind her nodding at her to use it. With as much strength as she could muster she dug the knife straight into her brothers spine and  felt herself drop down to the ground.   


'Go to the basement!' Tapp hissed and Laurie staggered over to the staircase, turning back to see Michael take a swing at her fellow survivor. He missed by a hair and David took the chance to drop a pallet onto him.

'Come and get us you son of a bitch.'  


He kicked the pallet and Tapp quickly grabbed Lauire's  arm and jumped down a handful of stairs. She frowned in confusion but he just smiled and pulled a torch from his pocket. As Michael appeared at the top of the stairs he flicked the torch on, blinding the killer who stepped forward, tripping on the now illuminated fishing wire that was stretched across. He crashed down into the corner, face down into the dirt. Tapp handed her a hatchet from the locker behind them and Laurie lifted it, full of sudden adrenaline. She set the angle for his neck, a sure way to ensure he would be gone and started to bring the axe down. In a split second Michael's arm had lifted up, curling a hand around Laurie's neck causing her to drop the hatchet in shock. She spluttered and choked as he lifted her up, the tip of his knife grazing her neck.

'Put her down now!'   


A loud blast followed Tapp's words and she crashed down onto the floor, winded and confused. Michael was slumped back in the corner, blood oozing from a wound on his chest. She gasped in shock and quickly snatched up her dropped hatchet.

'Is he dead?' She whispered, nudging him with her foot.  


'Probably just out cold.' He told her. 'Finish it Laurie.' 

The axe felt light in her fingers now as she lifted it up. She paused slightly, almost pitying her brothers crumpled from.  _But he never showed me mercy._  She swung at him bringing it straight down at the top of his head, a horrifying crunch sound echoing through the room. His fingers twitched, and blood trickled out of his mouth. She stood there motionless as Tapp moved passed her, forcing a sabotaged hook head through the killers shoulder just as planned. He pulled it up, bring Michael's body to an awkward sitting position. As David moved back the body started to fade,eventually being uplifted into the sky. 

A growl could be heard as the floor of the basement floor started to fracture and Laurie grabbed onto Tapp's hand.  


'What's going on?' She asked, her voice trembling. 

'Looks like we angered the entity. I don't think we're getting out of this alive.' 

He started for the stairs but thick spikes erupted through them, they were trapped down here. The two of them headed for a corner, sliding down the wall to the floor where the sat clutching each other. 

'This is it then I guess.' Laurie choked out with nervous laughter.  


'It seems so.'

Laurie smiled weakly as her mind went through the past few seconds 

'What did you even shoot Micahel with? I thought you couldn't find any bullets?'

Tapp turned to her, a genuine smile on his face.   


'I told you I was pretty resourceful.'

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: foxtail-magic


End file.
